Return to Hogwarts
by loopylou098
Summary: what happens when Hermione and Draco return to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Hogwarts

It had been a long hard battle. Many had died; many had lost all that they cared about. So when Hermione got given the chance to go back to Hogwarts to complete her education she jumped at the chance. However Ron didn't want to return he said he had too many bad memories there. At first Hermione got upset and angry after all it was where they first kissed but then she realised that he had lost a lot in the battle, he had lost his brother and a little piece off him had died that day, she had watched it. So she understood but still felt that she had no future with him. Although it broke her heart to do so she broke up with him.

On the other side of the wizarding world none other than Draco Malfoy had received the same offer. He had more to think about than Hermione, everyone would hate him. He was used to being disliked he had grown up with it but after the battle it had got worse and he had soon became a recluse. Could he really handle all the stares and whispers? Could he handle being in a crowd again? Well there's only one way to find out.

Soon after they had both accepted their invites back to the school the both got some exciting yet scary news they were to be head boy and head girl. When the day came that they were to get on the train they were both nervous as neither of them knew who would be the head boy and head girl and never in a million years did Hermione think that it was going to be Draco.

On the letter that they got congratulating them on their new positions or jobs as they liked to call them they were told to sit in the heads cabin and to meet each other. When Draco walked in he saw Hermione and almost lost his will to live which as it was wasn't much. He was dreading it, he wouldn't have anyone to speak to for the entire train ride, wait scratch that the whole year. He was going to hate it. He was just about to walkout and tell them he had made a mistake and that he doesn't want to come back to Hogwarts when Hermione spoke

"Malfoy, are you head boy?" He stomach felt like it was doing somersaults it had ever since he had walked in and she had caught a glance of him.

"Yes I am. Mind if I take a seat?" Draco replied. Hermione had sure grown up since he had last saw her she was stunningly beautiful and she was talking to him after all that he had done. He couldn't believe it.

"Of cause not take a seat"

"Thanks. By the way I'm sorry about all that I've done to you all these years, you never deserved it."

"Draco, what happened to you? You would never have apologized to me before."

"Well I guess I've grown up. The battle changed me a lot and found out what really matters."

"So what matters then?"  
>"I don't know yet but I want to find out."<p>

Just then the train pulled up and we were about to get off when Hermione said

"This year is not going to be as bad as I thought it was."  
>Draco had to agree with her. It was going to be his best year yet, he was sure of it.<p>

Please rate and comment this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle. Should I continue or keep it as a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

As Draco walked in to the hall it was liked time stopped every one stopped what they were doing and started at him. He didn't know what to do after all he did deserve it but that didn't stop the pain from re-entering his chest after it had left only a few hours ago. It just didn't seem fair, it wasn't his fault that he had to choose between his family and the school. Anyone in their right mind that had a family like his would have made the same choice, but people didn't see it like that, they never did. It was then that Hermione was he savior yet again by calling him over to where she was sitting. By doing that she got a few dirty looks from people around her but she seemed oblivious to it. Draco guessed she was used to it after all he and his old team mates did it daily.

Draco walked over and couldn't help but smile as he got closer, but managed to hide it just as quickly as it appeared. However Hermione saw and gave a little smile of her own.

"Thanks" Draco whispered in to her ear and a shiver went down Hermione's back.

"That's ok. Don't worry about it"

By now everyone seemed to be getting on with their lives like nothing had happened just a few minutes ago, like they had not just stopped what they were doing just to stare. Just then there was a round of claps and cheers the new head teacher whoever she was Draco nor Hermione had never met her had appeared out of nowhere.

She declared "You will now be sorted out in to house," Draco and Hermione both shook their heads you would have thought they would have learnt by now. The houses cause more trouble than good. They watched as what seemed like thousands of kids where sorted into their best sorted houses when in reality was only a few hundred.

When the sorting had been completed they got to eat all the food they could. The food came from all over the world, from different cultures and generations. Although there was more food than most would eat n their entire life, Hermione noticed that Draco had hardly touched any food. She decided that she would ask him about this later.

They didn't speak at all which seemed weird to both of them after the conversation they had on the train here, but neither of them said anything about it. As head boy and girl they were told to take the new students to their common rooms and then return to there's they were also given the password. Between them they decided to spilt the duty and both took two houses each, this would give them more time to settle in themselves.

They both returned to their common room at the same time. Hermione said "I don't know about you but I am so tired I could sleep for about a decade."

"I agree, I now know why the head boy and girl were always mourning"

They both laughed at this. They said good night to each other and went in to their rooms to be left to their own thoughts.

OK so I decided to update even though only one person reviewed. I fogot to mention last time soo ill do it this time I don't own any of the characters only the plot. Please review so I know weather to update or not.


End file.
